The tragedy of September the 11th
by Vince1976
Summary: On September the 11th 2001 two plans hit the Twin Towers in New York City. Amanda Wheeler who was in New York on business lost her life that day. Years later someone is out for revenge on the family who sent Amanda to her death. Raymond Patterson is found shot to death outside the hotel which he built and later the hotel is set on fire. Who is responsible?


I do not own Midsomer Murders

Author note: On September 11th 2001 two planes hit the Twin Towers in New York City. This was the first of series of attacks on the United States. Many lives were lost that day. This story is in memory of the people who lost their lives on that terrible day.

Chapter One

September 11th 2001

Amanda Wheeler got out of the taxi right in front of the Twin Towers. She was dressed in a blue suit, white blouse and blue pumps. Under her arm Amanda carried a brand new black satchel her mother had given her as a gift to celebrate her promotion. She nervously ran a hand over her short blond hair. Biting her lip Amanda entered the lobby of the north tower. This was the first time she ever been to NYC. She walked up to the front desk and was about to ask the guard on duty where to find Mr Green's office when she heard a loud bang. Puzzled she looked outside. There was not a cloud in the sky.

" Strange" she said to herself.

As she approached the front desk Amanda heard a series of screams and shouts. Curious to what was going on she went out side and stood on the sidewalk. Amanda looked around her but did not see anything. Suddenly someone gasped and pointed to the top of the tower. Amanda looked up and noticed what looked like smoke. Fearing that there might be a fire on one of the floors she turned to go back into the building.

"Someone call 911" she shouted over her shoulder.

Miss" a woman, shouted, "Do not go back in there!"

Just as Amanda was almost through the door she turned just in time to see a plane hit the south tower.

"Oh my god!" Amanda cried.

Chapter Two

September 11th 2014

Anne Wheeler took a picture of her daughter off the fireplace. Tears came to her blue-grey eyes. She remembered the day she saw the news on TV about the terrorist attacks on the United States. Anne's whole world as she knew it ended that day. A few days later Anne and her husband Colin received word that their daughter did not survive. Anne's husband had not been the same since. Colin had to be hospitalized and then sent to an institution for several months afterwards. Nowadays Anne was taking care of her husband at home. Thirteen years had passed since Amanda had been killed in those attacks. Anne's friends had told her time and again the pain would go away but it was not true. How can anyone recover after finding out that his or her child was killed in a terrorist attack? Anne went into the family room where Colin sat in a chair staring into space. His brown eyes seemed to looking at nothing and appeared to be empty of all emotion.

"Do you want some tea darling?" Anne asked, "I could make some"

Colin just grunted.

"What about some dinner?" Anne asked.

"Not hungry" Colin snapped.

"Come on Colin. You must eat something"

"I said I am not hungry!"

Anne sighed.

"All right" she said "I will go out and I will bring something back for you"

"Don't bother!" Colin snarled.

Shaking her head Anne left.

A while later while Anne was driving towards Great Worthy a car came towards her going really fast. The driver seemed to be all over the road. Anne saw the car cross the double line and she slammed on her brakes. The other car barley missed her and Anne ended up going into the ditch. The other driver lost control on the wet pavement and went off the road and down the steep hill. Anne got out of her car and went to see if the other driver was okay. As she reached the bottom of the hill she recognized the young man who was standing outside his car and cursing. It was the Patterson's son Roger Patterson. As Anne approached Roger turned a glare on her.

"Who taught you how to drive?" he sneered.

"I could ask you the same thing" Anne snapped, "You were all over the road"

"I was just enjoying my new wheels. My Daddy got me this car for my birthday"

"What your Daddy should have done was sighing you up for driving lessons"

"I don't need lessons. I can drive just fine thank you"

Anne looked at the red Corvette. The front end of the car was smashed up from going into the tree.

"Yes" Anne said" I can see that you are a good driver. Where did you get your license anyway? Out of a gun ball machine?" Anne chuckled.

"This is not funny" Roger said, "My Daddy will kill me"

"That is not my problem"

"Oh you will have problems Anne Wheeler when I tell my Daddy you tried to kill me by running me off the road"

"Do not threaten me you little worm. I think your Daddy would be interested to know just how fast you were going and that you have been drinking"

"I have not been drinking!"

"Oh come on I can smell it from here"

Roger's green eyes blazed with anger.

"If you tell my Daddy anything I will make it my mission to make your life a living hell!" Roger cried.

"Empty threats" Anne said, "Now I am sure that you got insurance?"

Roger gritted his teeth in anger.

Chapter Three

September 12th 2014

Raymond Patterson stood behind his desk in his study. He looked sternly at the police officer who had just stood on the other side of the desk.

"This is unacceptable," he said to the young PC.

"I am sorry sir but we need to charge your son with drunk driving" the PC said.

"My son has not touched a drop of alcohol in his life. Anne Wheeler is just trying to make trouble"

"You're son's alcohol levels were way over the legal limit sir"

"I do not believe this"

Raymond punched the buzzer on his desk and shouted:

"Katharine get in here!"

Raymond paced up and down. Ever so often he would glare at his wife who returned the glare.

"We need to do something about Roger" Raymond said firmly "This is the third time this month that the police have been to our home. I am sure Barnaby is getting sick and tired of seeing our son"

"So Roger has been caught speeding twice and now driving while drunk" Katharine said "So what?"

"If Roger wants to run the company some day he is going to have to shape up"

"Oh Raymond lighten up for gods sake! Roger is sixteen years old. He is just going through a rebellious stage"

"He needs to grow up and he will not do that with you mothering him all the time"

Katharine's blue eyes grew hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Every time Roger gets into trouble he goes crying to you and you clean up his messes" Raymond said "That has to stop"

"He is my son Raymond"

"He is my son too and I love him but Roger needs to take responsibility like a man"

"Roger would not be doing this if you were here"

"What?"

"You are never here. You are always away on some business trip"

Raymond ran his fingers through his brown hair as he always did when he was frustrated. His green eyes sparked with annoyance.

"I have important clients Katharine" Raymond said, "You know that"

"More important then your own son?" Katharine said.

"This is getting us no where. We will discuss this later. We need to get ready for the party tonight"

Raymond walked passed his wife and out the door.

Chapter Four

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones sat at his desk late that afternoon going through the pile of paperwork that was on his desk. The sergeant was thinking on how to sneak out without his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby knowing. Ben looked this way and that and not seeing the Chief Inspector anywhere put his pen down, got up from his desk and made his way out of the station. He was going to a big party with his new girlfriend Jill. The party was the biggest event of the year. Just as he was about to make his way outside a voice called his name. Ben froze.

"Jones" he heard Barnaby call.

Sighing Ben turned around.

Barnaby was standing by the front desk. Ben did not know why he was needed. There had not been a murder in Midsomer for the last two months.

"Is there a problem sir?" Ben asked edging his way out the door.

"No problem Jones" Barnaby said, "We have a little assignment to do tonight"

"What assignment? I was going to go to that party with Jill this evening"

"Raymond Patterson's party has something to do with our assignment"

Ben gave his boss a puzzled look.

"Raymond has asked the police department to act as security tonight" Barnaby explained seeing the look on his sergeant's face.

"You have got to be kidding sir" Ben groaned.

"This is the last thing I want to do tonight too Jones but Raymond is very concerned about security"

"Please someone shoot me now!"

Barnaby chuckled at his sergeant's attempt at a weak joke.

Ben stood by the refreshment table nibbling on some crackers looking for a way to escape. This had to be the most boring party he had ever been to. There was no music or dancing. People just hung around in small groups talking. A huge screen had been set up which was going to show a Power Point presentation. The party was to promote Raymond Patterson's new hotel in Great Worthy. Ben looked across the room to where Barnaby stood in a corner looking just as bored as Ben felt. The sergeant tried to get his attention. Ben wanted to leave so bad. He had enough of these boring stuffy businessmen. Ben turned and went outside. It felt a whole lot cooler outside then in that hot room. He walked down the pathway through the garden. Just as he rounded the corner a young man with dark hair and blue-grey eyes ran right past him. Ben thought he saw what looked like a gun but was not so sure. Suddenly there was a scream. The sergeant ran back into the building and noticed the young man who had run past him point a gun at Raymond Patterson. Barnaby stood in front of Raymond shielding him.

"Please put the gun away young man" Barnaby said, "There are a lot of people here"

"I want him" the young man said, "I want Patterson"

"Steven" Raymond said not showing any fear "This is not the time nor place. There are a lot of innocent people here"

"You killed her. You killed my sister"

"That is not true"

"If you had not sent her to New York Amanda would still be alive"

"What happened to Amanda was terrible but many people died that day Steven not just Amanda"

"You are still responsible and now you are going to pay"

Steven pointed the gun and fired a shot. Then there was a scream.

Ben stood there frozen. It seemed time had suddenly gone into slow motion. There was a hole in the wall and Raymond was on the floor with a PC on top of him. Barnaby went for the gun and began struggling with Steven. Several more PC`s came through the crowd. Ben broke out of his daze and hurried to help the Chief Inspector. As he got nearer another shot rang out.

"Sir!" Ben cried grabbing Steven from behind. There was another hole in the wall. Steven turned around and hit the sergeant with the gun. Steven moved to shoot the sergeant when Barnaby tackled him and held him in an arm hold.

"Enough!" Barnaby growled.

"Let go of me!" Steven yelled, "Let go of me you stupid fuck!"

"Do not talk to me like that. You are going to answer questions down at the station"

Barnaby turned towards his sergeant with a look of concern.

"Jones?" he said.

"I am alright sir" Ben said.

"Just to be sure you better get yourself to the hospital"

"Sir"

"I will handle this. Go on"

"Yes sir"

Chapter Five

Steven sat in silence in the interview room. Barnaby also sat in silence. He was waiting for the young man to speak. Finally Steven got up and walked to the door.

"Sit down Steven" Barnaby said.

"This is bullshit" Steven said, "I am leaving"

"Not until you tell me why you brought a gun to Raymond Patterson's party"

"I wanted him to suffer the way he made my family suffer"

"You mentioned New York City in the United States"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me about that?"

Steven sat down again the anger gone from his eyes. What Barnaby saw there now was sadness and a lot of pain.

"It happened thirteen years ago" Steven explained "My sister just got promoted and went on a business trip to New York City. She never came home"

"What happened in New York?"

"Amanda died when those planes hit the Twin Towers"

Barnaby knew what Steven was talking about. It had been in the news for days.

"September 11th 2001" Barnaby said.

"Yes" Steven answered tears coming to his eyes.

"Steven Raymond Patterson had no idea that was going to happen when he sent Amanda to New York. It is not his fault"

Steven's eyes hardened again.

"Not his fault!" he cried "He did not even call to see if Amanda was alright or tell us where she was or what was happening"

"Steven he probably could not get a hold of her"

"Amanda died because Patterson did not care enough!"

Steven suddenly just fell apart and just cried and cried.

Chapter Six

September 13th 2014

Raymond stood in front of his hotel in Great Worthy. He thought back to the night before and the scene Steven Wheeler made. The young man was a menace and had to be taken care of. Steven could ruin his reputation. Just as Raymond approached the front entrance he stopped dead in his tracks. `Murder` was spray painted across the front doors. Raymond turned to his assistant and said:

"Phone Barnaby. I want that little bastard behind bars"

"Yes sir" his assistant said.

Raymond walked across the street to his waiting limo. He was just steaming inside. Raymond was half way across the street when a car came racing around the corner.

"Mr Patterson" his assistant cried, "Look out!"

Raymond had just enough time to roll out of the way. He jumped to his feet in time to see the car speed away.

"Did you get the license number?" he asked his assistant.

"I am sorry Mr Patterson" his assistant said, "It happened so fast"

"God you are useless"

"Sorry sir"

"Someone tried to kill me and you could not get the bloody license number. I do not know why I keep you on my staff"

Raymond got into his limo followed by his assistant and growled at his driver:

"Take me home Harold"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby looked up articles on September the 11th 2001. He was in the middle of reading an article in the New York Times when Jones came walking into the office.

"We just received a call from Mr Patterson's assistant sir" Ben said sitting down "Someone tried to kill him by trying to run him over"

"It may have something to do with September the 11th Jones" Barnaby said.

"September the 11th sir?"

"Please do not tell me that date does not ring any bells"

"It is just a date on the calendar"

"Does the date September the 11th 2001 mean anything to you?"

Ben just sat there speechless. Everyone knew the date. It was the day terrorists engaged in a series of attacks on the USA.

"What does that event have to do with Mr Patterson sir?" he asked.

"I talked to Steven Wheeler and he told me his sister died in those attacks," Barnaby said.

"So?"

"It seems as though Amanda Wheeler was working for Patterson's company at the time"

"You think Steven tried to kill Mr Patterson by running him over sir?"

"I am not sure but we may need to talk to him again"

There was a knock on the door and a PC stuck her head around the door to the office.

"Sir" she said "Mr Patterson requests your presence immediately"

"Well Jones" Barnaby said "Let us go and see what his majesty wants"

The two detectives got up and left the office.

Raymond Patterson seemed fidgety and nervous. Ever so often he stared out the window to his study as if he was suspecting someone. Every noise seemed to make him jump.

"Mr Patterson" Barnaby said, "Are you okay?"

"Who would be okay after nearly being run over" Mr Patterson snapped "You know who is responsible don't you? It is Steven Wheeler. I am sure of it"

"Did you get a good look at the driver Mr Patterson?"

"No. All I saw was this car coming at me. My only thought was getting out of the way"

"How about the license plate?"

"My assistant was too stupid to write it down"

"Can you describe the car sir" Jones asked.

"It was a red Corvette" Raymond said.

"Your son drives I red Corvette am I right sir?"

"What are you saying Sergeant?"

"Nothing. I am just…"

"Are you accusing my son of trying to run me over? My son may do a lot of things but not that"

"No sir I…"

Barnaby jumped in.

"Mr Patterson" he said "I am sure there are a lot of red Corvettes. My sergeant is not accusing your son of anything. Right Jones?"

"Sir" the sergeant said.

The sergeant however was not really convinced that Roger Patterson did not try to run his father down with his car. The lad had recently got into a minor accident with Mrs Wheeler.

"We will look on CCTV and see if we can locate the car that tried to run you over" Barnaby said "That will be all for now"

Chapter Seven

While Barnaby was questioning Patterson's assistant Ben snuck off to have a word with Roger Patterson. He asked the maid where Roger would be at this time of day.

"He would be in his bedroom sir," the maid said.

"Where would I find his room?" Ben asked.

"Second floor third on the left. However I would not go in there if I were you"

"Why is that?"

"Young Patterson likes to entertain women"

Ben tried not to roll his eyes as he walked up the stairs. He found the door to the bedroom and gently knocked on it.

"Roger Patterson" Ben called.

The sergeant could her laughter coming from the other side of the door.

"Roger Patterson this is the police" Ben said, "Open this door"

"Go away" a voice, said, "I am too busy to be bothered with the coppers"

"Open this door. I have some questions I have to ask you"

"I said go away"

"No I will not go away. Open this door now!"

The door opened to reveal a man with dark hair and green eyes.

"If you do not go away I will call for my Daddy" Roger said.

"I am DS Ben Jones" Ben said, "I have some questions to ask you"

"About what copper?"

"Your father was nearly run over by a red Corvette. You own one am I right?"

"You think I will try to kill my Daddy? You are insane! Daddy!

Roger's cry brought Raymond Patterson and Barnaby to the second floor.

"What the hells are you doing here Sergeant?" Raymond demanded, "You are not allowed up here"

"I could ask the same thing Jones" Barnaby said firmly.

"I was just talking to Roger" Ben said, "I was trying to ask him some questions"

"It looks like you were bothering him" Raymond said "Both of you get out"

"Come on Jones" Barnaby said taking his sergeant by the arm and leading him back downstairs "I am really sorry about this Mr Patterson"

Barnaby dragged Ben outside. The sergeant knew he was about to get a good lecture.

"Not now sir" he pleaded.

"Do not ever pull a stunt like that again," Barnaby said.

"Sorry sir"

"Why Jones? It is not like you to jump to conclusions"

"I know I did but Roger Patterson just gets under my skin"

Barnaby said nothing but just gave his sergeant a look that said he understood.

He watched the two detectives drive off and kicked the ground in anger. He should have been more careful. If he had been more careful the cops would not be involved and Patterson would be dead. A plan began to form in his evil mind. He would make sure everyone knew the truth about Patterson's company and 9/11.

Chapter Eight

Raymond sat in his study late that evening. He could not believe that his son would try to kill him. As Barnaby pointed out there were a lot of red Corvettes. Suddenly the phone rang. Raymond picked it up.

"Hello" he said.

"Mr Patterson?" a sinister voice said.

"Speaking"

"It has been awhile sense we last spoke"

"I told you before to never call me at the house"

"Oh come on Mr Patterson I just want to have a friendly chat"

"I have nothing more to say to you"

"I do have a lot to say to you. You are not being polite Raymond. I suggest you treat me better"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want"

"You are not getting the money"

"Meet me in half an hour"

"Listen you little…"

Raymond suddenly realized he was taking to dead air. Seeing he had no choice he went to his safe and opened it and got out the three million pounds. He placed the money in a briefcase and left the study. The time on the grandfather clock in the hall read 12:00 midnight. Raymond called for his driver and went out into the night.

Raymond stood in front of his hotel. He looked at his watch. It was now two in the morning. He was about to give up and go home when a man wearing all black approached him.

"You got the money?" the man asked.

"It is all here" Raymond said, "Now would you please leave me and my family alone"

"We are not done yet Mr Patterson. I want you to publicly admit what your company did"

"I will do no such thing"

"If you don't do what I ask I will personally destroy you and your family"

"Is that a threat because that is not smart? I personally know DCI Barnaby"

The man laughed.

"Boy I am scared" he sneered, "You will do as I say"

"No I will not!" Raymond cried.

"I thought you would say that"

The man pulled out a gun and fired three shots. Raymond fell backwards and the man grabbed the briefcase and took off.

Chapter Nine

September 14th 2014

The call came at 2:15 am in the morning. Shots where heard in Great Worthy and a man was seen running from the scene carrying what looked like a briefcase. Ben received a phone call at 2:30am. He was awakened from a rather pleasant dream.

"What is it Joe" he asked the desk sergeant.

"Sorry to wake you sir but we just received a rather disturbing call" Joe said.

"What call?"

"Someone thought they heard what sounded like gunshots in Great Worthy"

"Come on Joe it was probably someone pulling a joke on you"

"I am serious sir"

Ben sighed and got out of bed. He knew he better check it out joke or no joke.

"Alright Joe" Ben said, "I will check it out but you own me one"

The sergeant showered, dressed and was out the door driving towards Great Worthy. _It is just a joke_ Ben thought to himself. It was a quarter after three when he reached Great Worthy. Ben got out of his car. The air felt rather chilly. Everything seemed quiet. There was nobody about. _I dought that anyone would be out at 3:15 in the morning_ Ben thought. Sighing Ben turned t get back into his car when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey you!" he called.

The figure turned and took off running. Ben gave chase. The man was far too quick for the sergeant and on top of that Ben felt rather tired from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Dam" he said when he lost sight of the person. As Ben walked back to his car he nearly tripped over the body of Raymond Patterson.

Chapter Ten

It was four thirty in the morning when everything was in full swing. The area had been tapped off. Barnaby and Ben had gone off to talk with Mrs Collins who had made the call to the station. Mrs Collins was a short, stout woman with light brown hair and blue-green eyes. It seemed as though she had been waiting for the detectives because she answered the door fully dressed in a white dress with red roses on it. Coffee was already made.

"Come in gentlemen" she said.

Mrs Collins led the detectives to a small living room. She took the chair in the corner while Barnaby sat down on the small couch. Ben stood next to the couch.

"Mrs Collins" Barnaby said "You reported hearing gunshots just after two this morning is that correct?"

"Yes" Mrs Collins said.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"I was asleep when I heard what sounded like several pops. At first I thought it was the boy next-door setting off firecrackers. This seemed strange because it was just after two in the morning. I went to my bedroom window and noticed a dark figure running through the dark"

"Did you get a good look at the person you saw?"

"Sorry Chief Inspector it was too dark"

"After you saw the dark figure what did you do?"

"I called the police"

"Did you go outside to see if anyone was hurt?"

"Sorry. I was too scared"

Ben spoke up.

"The call was at two fifteen sir" he said "Joe called me at two thirty"

"Does that sound right to you Mrs Collins?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes" Mrs Collins said, "That sounds about right to me"

"Have you noticed anything unusual in the village lately?"

"No why?"

"Raymond Patterson's hotel was spry painted and he was nearly run over recently"

"Wait a minute now I remember. I did see someone near the hotel and a strange car"

"Can you describe the car"?

"Yes it was a red Corvette"

Barnaby exchanged a look with his sergeant.

Ben tried to hold in his temper as he walked back to the crime scene with Barnaby. The sergeant did not say anything afraid he would loose it if he did.

"Jones?" Barnaby said breaking the silence.

"I knew Roger Patterson was involved sir" Ben said, "Our witness has seen a red Corvette. Roger owns a red Corvette. He nearly ran down his father and now he has killed him. If we search his room we may find the gun"

"We will be taking to the family Jones. We are also going to talk to Steven Wheeler"

"Why sir?"

"He owns a gun and he did make that scene at the party. I also expect that he spray painted the hotel"

"Maybe Steven and Roger are into it together"

"Why would they team up to kill Roger's father?"

"Roger has been in a lot of trouble lately and Patterson was going to kick him out of the company. As for Steven he has his own reasons for wanting Patterson dead"

"Interesting theory"

The detectives walked in silence for a few minutes then Ben said:

"I should have rung Roger's neck when I had the chance"

"Easy Jones" Barnaby said.

Chapter Eleven

Barnaby sat in the parlour with Katharine Patterson. She looked nervously around the room and ran a hand through her hair. She was looking everywhere but at Barnaby. The Chief Inspector had just told the Patterson family that Raymond had been murdered. Katharine seemed really worried about something.

"Mrs Patterson" Barnaby said, "Is there something bothering you?"

"No Chief Inspector" Katharine said finally meeting Barnaby`s eyes.

"You seem rather nervous and worried about something"

"It is nothing to concern yourself with. It is a private family matter"

"Let me be the judge of that. Now what has gotten you all worried?"

Katharine looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Raymond had been getting these really nasty phone calls" she said, "Someone had been threatening him"

"How long ago did this start?" Barnaby asked.

"Two months ago. Raymond had been paying a lot of money to a blackmailer"

"Do you have any idea why your husband was being blackmailed?"

"No"

Katharine started to sob. Barnaby waited for Katharine to pull herself together before continuing questioning.

"Do you know if your husband had any enemies?" Barnaby asked.

"Not that I am aware of Chief Inspector" Katharine said.

"Do you know of anyone who wanted to harm him?

"No"

"Did your husband have any disagreements with anyone recently? A business partner perhaps"

"Not do I know of. He had been on our son's case lately about his behaviour"

"That is all for now Mrs Patterson. Please stick around. We may talk to you again"

Barnaby left the parlour in search of his sergeant.

Barnaby and Jones told one another what they learned from their interviews while they were on their way to bring Steven in for questioning.

"The blackmail supports what the maid told me sir" Ben said "She told me Mr Patterson got a phone call around midnight. He was then seen leaving with a briefcase"

"I suspect that briefcase was full of cash" Barnaby said.

"Did Mrs Patterson tell you who was blackmailing her husband and why sir?"

"She seemed to be in the dark as much as we are. However I got the feeling she was not telling me the complete truth Jones"

"You think she is hiding something?"

"It is possible. I want you to do a background check on the company and the family"

"What am I looking for sir?"

"Everything. I want to know everything about that family right down to what everyone's colour is. Someone spray painted murderer on the hotel and I want to know why"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby was quiet for a few minutes and then said:

"This murder has something to do with Amanda's Wheelers death in New York Jones. She holds the key"

"How sir?" Ben asked.

"I am not sure. While you look into the Patterson family's background I am going to find out what really happened to Amanda in New York"

"You think it all links back to 9/11 sir?"

"Yes I do Jones. That family may be responsible to what happened to Amanda"

Chapter Twelve

Steven was surprised when he was brought back to the police station. He looked between DS Jones and Barnaby hoping that one or the other would tell him what was going on. Barnaby finally spoke.

"Something bad has happened since the last time we talked Steven" Barnaby said, "Raymond Patterson has been shot dead. You had a good reason to be mad at him. I want to know where were you between twelve o'clock and two this morning?"

"Raymond Patterson is dead?" Steven said shocked.

"Don't act surprised Steven" Jones said "You tried to kill him at his party"

"Wait a minute" Steven said, "I was only trying to frighten him. Do you think I would actually commit murder"?

"Answer my question" Barnaby said "Where were you between twelve and two this morning?"

"I was at home"

"Did anyone see you? Did you talk to anyone?"

"No. Look I may have hated the guy but not enough to kill him"

"You brought a gun to his party" Jones said, "You tried to shoot him. We think you may have also spray painted `murderer on his hotel and tried to run his over"

"What?"

"Raymond Patterson was nearly run over by a red Corvette"

"I do not own a red Corvette"

"Roger Patterson does"

"So"

"Maybe the two of you teamed up to get rid of Roger's father"

"You are insane!"

"Look Steven" Barnaby said "You have no real alibi for the time of Raymond's murder and you have plenty of motive. Things do not look good for you"

"I am telling the truth" Steven said, "I did not kill Patterson"

"I am sorry Steven but we have to keep you here for the time being"

Steven began to sob.

Chapter Thirteen

A figure dressed entirely in black hurried into the hotel carrying gasoline. He poured gasoline all over the place and lit a match. Almost instantly the entire lobby was in flames. The man ran out of the hotel and over to a red Corvette. It did not take long for the entire building to be entirely engulphed in flames. Mrs Collins who happened to be looking out her window ran outside and said to someone walking by:

"Call the fire department and also call DCI Barnaby"

The whole village watched in horror as the hotel went up in flames. No one could believe what was happening. First Raymond Patterson had been murdered and now someone had set fire to his hotel.

When Barnaby and his sergeant arrived on the scene there were a least three big fire trucks and firemen going in and out of the building. There was nothing left of the hotel. The whole building had been completely destroyed by the fire. Katharine Patterson was standing in front of the building sobbing ever so often whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. Barnaby walked up to Katharine and said kindly "I am so sorry Mrs Patterson"

"Who is doing this Chief Inspector?" she asked "First Raymond is killed and now some animal has set fire to the hotel my husband worked so hard to build"

"I asked you before and I am going to ask you again. Are you sure you can't think of any enemies your husband could have had?"

"No. I can't think of anyone we know who would do these sick things"

"Think hard Mrs Patterson. You told me your husband was being blackmailed"

"You can not possibly believe someone we know is doing this to our family"

"Someone wrote murderer on the hotel with spry paint. Do you have any idea why someone would write that?"

"No I do not Chief Inspector"

Katharine turned and looked at the toe of her shoe. Barnaby instantly knew she was not being very honest with him.

"You are lying to me Mrs Patterson" he said firmly "You know something. You better tell me"

"I can't Chief Inspector" Katharine said, "It is a private family matter"

"This is a murder investigation. Nothing is private"

"I can't. I just can't"

Katharine turned and ran off.

Chapter Fourteen

Later that day Katharine was in her husband's study going through his files when the phone rang. Thinking that it was someone calling to offer his or her sympathies she picked the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Mrs Patterson" a voice said "I am glad I caught you at home"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you to admit what your family has done"

"We did not kill Amanda"

"You sent her to New York. Amanda died so do not tell me you are not responsible"

"My family is not responsible for the attacks on the United States"

"Keep telling yourselves that. You know as well as I do that Amanda would still be alive if she did not go to New York. Good day Mrs Patterson"

Katharine hung up the phone shaking. She opened a desk dware and took out a gun.

By the end of the day the station received news that Roger Patterson had disappeared. He seemed to have quickly packed up his things and taken off. Roger went on foot because his car was still in the driveway.

"I knew that little prick was guilty sir" Ben said, "He had taken off because he knows we are on the him"

"I agree that Roger taking off like that makes him look guilty," Barnaby said.

"Makes him look guilty. He is guilty"

"We do not know that yet Jones until we find evidence against him"

"We will find evidence sir. I suggest we search his room. If we are lucky we will find the gun"

Barnaby sighed.

"I know you do not like him but there is the possibility he is innocent" Barnaby said.

"If he is innocent then why did he take off sir?" Ben demanded.

"He might have been frightened of someone"

"Who?"

"The person who killed his father"

"I still think Roger and Steve planned Raymond Patterson's murder together"

"I am still considering the theory Jones"

Ben got up and angrily started to pace up and down. Barnaby sensed that what was bothering his sergeant was more then Roger Patterson disappearing.

"There is something else that seems to be bothering you Jones," he said.

"It is nothing sir" Ben said.

"It is not nothing. You look all worked up. Tell me what is wrong"

"Do not worry about it sir"

"I am asking as your boss and as your friend"

"Roger just gets under my skin. He laughed in my face when he was brought in for speeding. It angers me that just because someone has a lot of money that they think they are above the law and can get away with whatever they want"

"That is just the way the world is my friend"

Barnaby knew just what his sergeant felt. The whole family seemed to think they could keep things from the police during a murder investigation. The Chief Inspector was determined to find out what secret they were keeping.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
